It is common for an electrical connector to be provided with a latching member in order to secure the connector with a mating connector. The latching member will ensure that the mating connectors maintain an electrical connection therebetween. Typically, the connector includes an integral latch member which is secured to the housing by a leg or a connection point with the housing. The mating connector has a catch or a lug which will engage the latch member when the two connectors are intermated thereby ensuring that the connectors remain secured together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,244 shows an electrical connector assembly having a latch formed in a wall of one of the connectors. The latch is pivotally mounted by integral live hinge pivots which extend laterally from the sides of the latch so that the lever is pivotable about the latch hinge pivots.
If a large force is applied to the connectors to pull the connectors apart, this force is concentrated in the hinge pivots, the leg, or the connection point of the latching member. If the force is great enough, the hinge points, the legs, or the connection points of the latching member may be become damaged. Once the hinge pivots, the legs, or the connection points of the latching member becomes damaged, the strength of the latching member is weakened and the amount of force needed to pull the connectors apart is lessened.
What is needed is a latch which will still be secured together even under high forces and is still easily released by the operator.